onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Newspaper
thumb|300px|Vivi reading news concerning the upcoming civil war in [[Arabasta.]] Newspapers often play a major role in the series. Nami of the Straw Hat Pirates is often seen reading them. Wanted posters are often slipped into the newspaper, shipping them all across the world. History From the newspaper it was revealed another Coupe had occurred in Vira. Later the paper was used to report the Baroque Works' incident, however the truth was hidden; Smoker and his partner Tashigi, not the Straw Hat Pirates, were credited with bringing down the organization. It was the paper that led Vivi and the others back in Arabasta to discover Miss All Sunday was now with the Straw Hats as well as Blackbeard the location of Luffy and his crew after it reported the events of Enies Lobby. Incidentally, the report on Enies Lobby was made out to be a large scale attack by Luffy and his crew, instead of the small force that actually destroyed the place. No mention of the Buster Call was made and the whole incident was covered up. However, the details it also left off were the involvement of the Franky Family and Galley-La Company who played vital roles in the incident. No mention was made as to why the raid on Enies Lobby occurred. Though we do not see the other reports on The Eleven Supernovas, their progress is implied to be highly reported by the newspapers, leading to Shakuyaku to have a fair knowledge on Luffy and his crew, as well as his rivals who were also on Sabaody Archipelago. Later, Luffy's incident involving the Tenryuubito was reported by the newspapers, Elder Nyon was able to tell Luffy about his brother Ace's execution using the details. During the Impel Down arc, it was revealed by Emporio Ivankov that the newspapers are subject to heavy censorship by the World Government and that most major incidents are actually covered up in the papers. Many of the prisoners on level 6 of the jail were subject to such cover-ups due to their horrific nature. At Marineford, during the war against the Whitebeard Pirates, when Fleet Admiral Sengoku made the announcement that Portgas D. Ace is the son of the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, the reporters immediately reported to their headquarters to have this breaking news published. Same thing happened later when Sengoku revealed that Monkey D. Luffy is an adoptive brother of Ace and the flesh-and-blood son of Revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon. After, when Sentoumaru brought an army of Pacifista, the reporters once again contacted their headquarters. Their last known contact prior to the Visual Den Den Mushi's signal being completely cut off was about Squardo stabbing Whitebeard, and the false thought that Whitebeard has betrayed his allies in exchange for his own crew to the Marines. Upon the Den Den Mushi regaining consciousness, the first broadcast was Buggy, much to the spectators' irritation. After that, Ace's demise at the hands of Admiral Akainu was seen. After Marshall D. Teach and his crew killed Whitebeard then stole his power, Shanks and his crew arrived and ceased the war. The news of Whitebeard dying became worldwide, and that Luffy's whereabouts were unknown, but the escape of Impel Down prisoners from Level 6 through Blackbeard's help was not reported due to the Government not wanting to lose the trust of the citizens. This cover-up greatly infuriated Sengoku. Gecko Moria was wrote down for having died in the war, but the article lacked credibility; in truth, he was killed by Donquixote Doflamingo and an army of Pacifista from the World Government's orders due to being too weak to continue to bear the Shichibukai title. Upon the rebuilding of Marineford, the reporters were there to record every moment. When Luffy, along with Jinbei and Silvers Rayleigh returned, and sailed around the island with a stolen Marine ship once (a ritual of "burial of sea"), Luffy himself entered the island and rang the Ox Bell 16 times, then threw a bouquet of flowers over the largest battle scar on the island, and then performed a silent prayer before escaping the Marines. The reporters were very excited and photographed this, and then reported everything worldwide. Many people read this with shock or amusement, and the Straw Hat Pirates knew it was Luffy's way of signaling them. Trivia * The Grand Line Times was a supplement that replaced one issue of the manga. It was written as though it was taken directly out of the manga. * Water 7 has its own newspaper, called the Mizu Mizu Newspaper. Site Navigation Category:Literature